


Into the Darhk

by shadowsteed15



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dark Magic, Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsteed15/pseuds/shadowsteed15
Summary: You are a member of the Legends with a secret crush on Damien Darhk. The handsome warlock has an interest in you right back, but until now, you've always refused his advances for the good of the team. When you are captured during Doomworld, Damien decides to finally help you make your choice. What will it be? (Damien Darhk / Reader fanfic)
Relationships: Damien Darhk / Reader, Damien Darhk/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Into the Darhk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my little story. :) Ever since first watching the Arrow a few years back, Damien Darhk has always been one of my favourite Arrowverse characters. And since I haven't found basically any fanfics about him, I decided to write my own. I hope you enjoy reading this little piece. :)

Ice. That was the first thing that came to your mind as you looked into his eyes. It felt like staring into two frozen pools in the middle of winter, and, for a second, you too stood, frozen in place. Then, he smiled, that wide, toothy grin, and those icy pools lit up with an inner light, like a bright morning sun shining through snow-covered trees...

You were a member of the Legends. Back in the day, in the simpler days, you were friends with Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. You went with them on their heists a few times, had a lot of fun and then followed them into the unknown as they stepped on board of the time ship with that strange Englishman. 

At first, you’ve agreed to it for the thrill and some easy side looting, but along the way, somehow, you’ve all became heroes. You helped defeat Vandal Savage and the Time Masters, and you were there for Mick when his best friend and partner died to save him and the rest of you.

After that, you stayed with the team as they continued to protect the time stream, fixing the many problems of your universe that was suddenly left unguarded. Together, you stopped criminals, time pirates and other fugitives from justice and none of them were able to best you. 

Then came the Legion of Doom. You fought them so many times, pitted your wits against theirs across time and space, the speedster, Eobard Thawne, the warrior, Malcolm Merlyn, even an old version of your friend that you barely recognised anymore. 

But there was also a fourth one, a man you knew to be a ruthless psychopath with a penchant for spreading death and chaos, but there was always something about him that you found almost likeable. Damien Darhk. He flirted with you even as he threatened to end your life, cracked his stupid jokes that made you laugh despite the wrongness of the situation.

Sometimes, he would make other remarks, offer you to join the Legion, to abandon your friends for a better fate and there was a part of you that really wanted to accept, to yield. He reminded you of your past, a time when you were used to just take everything you wanted with no regrets.

Next thing you knew, despite your team’s best efforts, the Legion won and Doomworld happened. For several months, you lived as a waitress in the Legion’s favourite restaurant, a place where they often went to conduct the more civilized of their discussions. 

But then, unhappy with how things ended up for him, Mick betrayed the Legion, and restored your team’s memories. He brought you all together and then you decided to go with Sara to confront Darhk. It didn’t work out, and while Sara managed to escape, you were captured.

The next time you woke up, you found yourself in an unfamiliar room, bound to a chair. A minute later, Damien Darhk stepped through the door, wearing a suit. He stalked towards you slowly, his look appraising as he saw you there, helpless and unable to move.

“So, miss Y/L/N, we meet again.” he began, as that smile stretched across his face, and in that moment, your heart nearly skipped a beat. There was something different about him now, but the look he was giving you was familiar, and, for the first time since you’ve met him, you felt it tug at your heart strings.

“If you’re going to kill me, just get it over with.” you growled, pushing the feelings back as you glared your spite at him, but he only laughed, his deep chuckle reverberating through the room. 

“Kill you? Oh, no, no, why would I do that?” he said, his voice almost innocent. “You know, Eobard never liked you, well, he doesn’t like any of the Legends, but he never approved of me wanting to… pursue things with you. But now, since you so kindly came straight to my door, I have you exactly where I wanted you to be.”

“Pursue things… what things?” you asked, feigning confusion. He smiled softly and lowered himself to your eye level, before he put a hand under your chin to make you look at him. “Oh, surely you don’t want to hurt my feelings by pretending there’s nothing happening between us.” he said as his hand travelled down to your neck, his fingers brushing over your pulse point. His smile turned into a smirk as he felt your heart already beating faster.

“I can make everything so much better for you in this life, Y/N. I can give you everything you desire. So why don’t we start with something we both want?” he murmured, whispering against your ear. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about this.”

“I…” you tried, suddenly unable to breathe. “I think…”

“Don’t think.” he spoke, pressing soft kisses to your collarbone, before he moved back to look at you. “Just close your eyes… and feel.” You took a sharp breath, your eyes closing almost involuntarily as if following his gentle command, and then, you felt it. His hands travelled slowly from your shoulders down your arms, and with every inch of you he touched, your skin was instantly lit on fire, your every nerve tingling with power as his caress went lower and lower.

You couldn’t believe it. They told you about Damien’s powers before, warned you about them, but you would never imagine he could use them to make you feel like this. But here he was, having barely done anything and yet you already felt this slow and torturous pleasure as it spread through your body, those hands that could easily kill a man with a single touch felt as if he was breathing new life into you as you sat there, your mouth slightly opened as you breath quickened.

It felt incredible. So incredible that you barely noticed when Damien began planting heated kisses along you neck again, up your throat and your jaw, stopping just at the corner of your lips. You opened your eyes and stared into his, those cold, icy depths pulling you in as you gave him a smile. Inside you felt happy, almost euphoric. “That was like…”

“Magic?” he offered with a grin, making you laugh. “Yes, it was. And oh, my dear, we’re just getting started…” he said, before finally, he pressed his lips to yours and kissed you, with a fervour of a man who has waited for something for a very long time. You felt his power again as he did and you couldn’t help but whimper as you practically melted into his touch. His hands left your body for just a second as he cut your bonds with a knife, and immediately, you placed your hands on his head, raking your fingers through his short, blond hair.

The next moment, you felt him pulling you out of the chair, lifting you up and holding you in his arms, his lips never leaving yours. Then, you felt yourself being lowered on a soft bed, held by two strong arms as the man you dared to only dream of at night crawled on top of you, completely naked as he began undressing you as well.

“You are mine now…” he whispered, his voice a pleasant purr in your ear. “aren’t you, Y/N?” he asked sensually as one of his hands kneaded your breast while the other one slowly stroked your side, moving lower until it reached your inner thighs and you moaned loudly, arching your back in pleasure as you felt him enter you with his fingers.

The look of pure bliss in your eyes, knowing it was him who put it there, brought a genuine smile to Damien’s face and you felt a wave of affection as you brought him down for another kiss. From there, things escalated pretty quickly, and soon, you were openly voicing your pleasure as the two of you made love, long overdue feelings fueling your passion and you lust for one another.

A few minutes later, it was over, and you lied there, feeling exhausted and content as Damien Darhk held you in his arms, beaming as you stroked his handsome face, your mind clouded with the love and desire you felt for him, the same you saw reflected in his eyes.

“Does this mean you’re staying?” he asked in his soft baritone voice, and you nodded, giving voice to what you both knew were true now, that no matter what happened, you were never going to leave his side. 

It took a long time for the others to except you, but eventually, they did, as you proved yourself to be a valuable asset. And the next time you met your former friends, as you stood next to your lover, you had no remorse. 

For you, the Legends were a thing in the past and you never wanted to go back to them. Because from now on, you were a part of something bigger. You were a part of a Legion.


End file.
